Tasting Blood
by Saerlaith Cainnech
Summary: Kurt and Blaine pick a song for the Couple's Ball. However, tempers soon rise as the other duet partners get just a little jealous...


Title: Tasting Blood

Author nerdyandromeda

Characters: Blaine, Kurt, David, Wes, Jake, Taylor

Rated: 15 and Up

Warning: Boykissing, suggestive material

Synopsis: Blaine and Kurt pick a duet for the Couples' Ball. Things are great, but gradually, tempers rise…

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Dalton, Rocky Horror, any of the other songs in this fic, or any of the characters…well, except Jake and Taylor. They are mine J (Note: No last names are used)

**Author's note: This is my first fic, but hopefully it won't be my last. I'm looking for a beta, so if you like my fic, send me a message and let me know if you're interested! Also, don't just add me for the sake of it. I choose my friends wisely J Feel free to comment!**

Chapter One

Wes banged his gavel noisily on the table. "Order! Order in the court of Wes!"

David reached his hand over and grabbed the gavel out of Wes' hand. "Hey, that's mine!"

"Until you know how to use it, it's mine."

Wes pouted, "Fine, MOM!"

David rolled his eyes. "Now, the Couples' Ball is in one week, and we still need to hear song choices from the following duet partners: Kurt and Blaine, and Jake and Taylor."

Blaine raised his hand. "Kurt and I have our song choice ready."

David sighed, "What gushy song is it now, and it sure as heck better not be a Katy Perry song!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "It's neither. We're going to do 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars."

David looked up, surprised. "That's actually a great song choice, guys. Do you know how to split it?"

Jake smirked at Kurt, "I bet Kurt knows how to split it!"

"You wish, Jake." Kurt chuckled.

"Settle down, guys. Ok, Jake and Taylor, you can tell us your choice tomorrow, and Blaine and Kurt, we'll do a run through of yours in two days. Got it? Great. Dis-"

Wes reached over and grabbed the gavel. "Dismissed!" he yelled, smacking the table. David just rolled his eyes and got up to leave.

Kurt grabbed his satchel and headed for the door, with Blaine running right behind him. "Hey, Kurt," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's blazer.

"Yeah?" Kurt said, turning around while reaching into his bag for his phone.

"I thought, maybe later on tonight, I can bring dinner to your room, since your roomie's out this weekend. We could practice our song." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Kurt chuckled nervously, thinking of all the meanings that Blaine could have in mind for "practice". "Okay…say, 8:00?"

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek gently, "Sounds like a date." With that, he walked off to class. Kurt was done for the day, so he walked back to his room.

He called Mercedes as soon as he dropped his bag. "Hey, M, do you still have that instrumental album for Rocky Horror from our almost-musical? Can you email me an MP3? Yeah, that one. Thanks babe, loves loves." Kurt hung up the phone and ran to his computer. Oh, yes, they were going to practice, alright.

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door, carefully balancing the picnic basket and drinks. He opened the door when he heard Kurt tell him to come on in. He walked into the room, closing the door and setting the items on the floor. "Hey, Kurt, I'm here-" He looked around the room, and confused as ever. The furniture was pushed to the side. Knowing how meticulous Kurt was about furniture placement, it kind of freaked him out. "Uh, Kurt…what's with the furniture?"

Kurt looked up from the computer, "Oh, I thought we could use the room. So, should we get started? Let's warm up first." Kurt said suggestively, walking over to Blaine. He pulled a chair over and gently pushed Blaine down. "I have something for you." He walked over to the computer and pressed play on iTunes. Blaine swallowed nervously as Kurt began to sing, never taking his eyes off him. He knew this song. Well.

_I was feeling done in…_

Kurt looked at Blaine, pouting slightly, making Blaine go weak.

_Couldn't win. I've only ever kissed before…_

Little did they know, Wes and David had followed Blaine, wanting to eavesdrop on their little love birds. Wes grinned, recognizing the song. He looked over at David, who was also grinning. "You mean he's…."

David looked over at Wes, "Uh, huh."

_I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting…_

Kurt shrugged and looked down.

_It only leads to trouble, and…seat wetting._

Kurt looked up and smirked, still singing.

_Now all I want to know…._

He took both of Blaine's hands, pulling him off the chair. He turned around and pressed his back to Blaine's front, smirking at Blaine's slight groan.

_Is how to go..I've tasted blood and I want more…_

David and Wes grinned at each other, then looked back at the door. "More, more, more, more!"

_I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance…_

Kurt took Blaine's right arm and quickly pulled it to his chest.

_I've got an itch to scratch, oh, I need assistance!_

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_

_I wanna be dirty! _

He slowly grinded his back against Blaine, making the older boy moan.

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night…_

Kurt turned around, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pushing off his blazer and dropping it to the floor.

_And if anything grows…_

Kurt giggled at Blaine's blush

_While you pose…_

_I'll oil you up and drop you down…_

Wes and David laughed, "Down, down, down, down…"

_And that's just one small fraction, of the main attraction._

_You need a friendly hand…_

Kurt sang, slowly taking Blaine's tie off and unbuttoning his shirt.

_oh, and I need action!_

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me!_

_I wanna be dirty!_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night!_

David and Wes laughed, grabbing each other's hands and dancing around the hallway outside the door manically.

_Touch- a touch-a touch-a touch me!_

_I wanna be dirty!_

David sang, mimicking Kurt's countertenor voice.

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night!_

Wes finished, as they fell into each other laughing.

Kurt moaned as Blaine quickly unbuttoned Kurt's shirt, and he pushed Blaine up against the wall and squealed as Blaine began kissing his face and neck.

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a, touch me! _

_I wanna be dirty!_

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the belt loops and tossed him onto his bed, climbing up on top of him.

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night!_

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure, shaking his head as unwanted faces cluttered his mind…

David…

_Creature of the night…_

Wes…

_Creature of the night…_

Jake…

_Creature of the night…_

Taylor…

_Creature of the night?_

Mr. Morris, their director…

_Creature of the night…_

Even his own smirking face…

_Creature of the night!_

Finally, Kurt's flushed face…

_Creature of the night!_

On that note, Kurt sat up, rolled them over so Blaine was on top of him, and yelled, "Creature of the night!" He moaned has Blaine kissed his chest.

David and Wes laughed all the way back to their room, high-fiving as they went. "They finally hooked up! No more Katy Perry songs for a while!" David yelled when they got back to their room, fist pumping in victory.

**I'll keep you posted on more fan fic, and hopefully finish writing Chapter Two, as soon as my History test is over next week!**


End file.
